1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of remachining automotive engines, and particularly to a machine for align boring main and cam bearing housings.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
There are several machines being marketed for the align boring of bearing housings of automotive engines. Commonly, they are constructed to provide a stationary, but adjustable, mount for an engine block and to axially move a rotating boring bar into the engine. In practice, this has required complex and costly structures. Because of their structure, set-up time is often considerable, and there are certain boring operations on certain engines which cannot be performed by them. Still further, and perhaps most significantly, existing machines do not embody means for finally determining the accuracy of a boring operation since they lack an alignment reference.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a simpler and less costly boring assembly, one which does not require elaborate fixtures for positioning a boring bar, and one which may be readily checked for accuracy.